My Last Bite of Seasalt Ice Cream
by CuT3PiKaChu
Summary: Axel had just bought Roxas and himself seasalt ice cream but as he got to the clock tower, Roxas was no where to be found.


I slowly walk up the stairs which leads to the clock tower where my friend Roxas always meets me. I had extra money in my pocket so I bought seasalt ice cream today. I normally have Roxas buy the ice cream. I get to the top of the tower but I do not see Roxas on the ledge. I didn't think anything of it. I know I can be late so I wont hold it against him. I didn't have clock but by judging the sunset, I assume it's probably around 6:30. I took a bite from my ice cream because they were starting to melt. I don't want Roxas to come late and see that I have already devoured my ice cream so I wait longer.

The sunset was almost over. Roxas was nowhere to be found. His ice cream melted all over my hand and I have finished mine. To think that Roxas missed the sunset. He always knew to meet me everyday on the ledge to enjoy our ice cream. I couldn't believe that he had forgotten. I thought to myself 'I'm going to his room to talk to him'. I get up from the ledge and I throw the ice cream sticks in a pile of where all the other sticks were. I walk back to the Organization. It was very quiet, almost as if no one was home. Saix was sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

"Saix, have you seen Roxas?"

His eyes didn't leave the book. Instead, he pointed in the direction of his room. I quickly walk to his room, ready to question Roxas on why the hell he had never showed.

"Hey Roxas, you missed the sunset." I open the door about to question him why he missed the sunset but he wasnt there. I look around his room but nothing seemed misplaced. 'Where the hell is Roxas?" I storm my way back into the living room and Saix glances over at me.

"Can you not stomp your feet? This book is starting to get good."

"Roxas isn't in his room. Where is he?"

Saix sighed, I could tell he was annoyed.

"If he is not in his room, then maybe he is on a mission. Go to bed. Im sure he will be here tomorrow."

How could I sleep without knowing where Roxas have gone. I walk to the bathroom to wash my hands from the melted ice cream and I decided to take Saix advice and went to my room. I rest my head on my soft pillow and minutes later, I fell asleep.

I awake to the irritating sound of my alarm clock. I stretch out my arm to hit the snooze button, but I couldn't reach it. I move towards the alarm and I pull the plug out of the wall. I was about to go back to sleep but I could hear Demyx's guitar playing faintly. I could never understand why he had to play his guitar early in the morning. Saix has already broke about 3 of his guitars for playing them as Saix was trying to sleep.

I toss my blankets off of my legs and I quickly get dressed. I rush over to Roxas' room. He would have to be home by now. I slam the door wide open but he still wasnt home. Could he truly be on a mission? What if something happened? Questions wondered in my head. I was anxious and worried. What could have happened to my best friend?

I quickly dashed into our meeting room. Xemnas wasnt in site. Maybe it was true then, maybe there is a mission that involved Roxas. Roxas never informed me though and now that I think about it, when was the last time I had seen him? I remember it clearly, we were at the clock tower, eating ice cream. He said that we can meet up again the next day. I told him that I would pay for the ice cream and we went our separate ways. If there was a mission, Roxas would have told me. I guess he would have...maybe not.

I walked around the organization building asking everyone about a mission. Xigbar didn't mention anything, Demyx couldn't hear me, Saix kicked me out of his room, and Marluxia said there was no mission planned. Everyone here was useless. Did they not care that one of our own was missing? If there was a mission, then why did Marluxia say nothing was planned? I obviously can't rely on others for help. I would have to search for Roxas myself.

I wondered around Twilight Town all day. I walked past our favorite ice cream spot, the train station, the square, I even walked through the forest. Roxas was nowhere to be found. I felt a sense of apprehension, my stomach was in knots. There was nothing left for me to do, I wasnt even in the mood for ice cream. I walked home with my head held down. Thoughts roamed around my mind. 'I just want my best friend.'

Weeks has passed. Xemnas had come home from a mission, but Roxas never did. Xemnas said he was never sent on a mission. Roxas was gone, nowhere to be found, never even said goodbye. I walked up the stairs to get to the clock tower, this time with only one ice cream. I was at the top, the pile of sticks that me and Roxas never cleaned up. I sat on the ledge, probed up my right foot. Thoughts of Roxas played in my mind, almost like a movie about our greatest memories. It was almost as if I could see his smile in the sunset.

"Roxas...you never said goodbye. I never...said goodbye. I never told you my true feelings. I never got to tell you...that I love you." Tears filled my eyes, as I took my last bite of my seasalt ice cream.


End file.
